User talk:Pepe9413
Spain was the third most visited country in the world in 2015 and the principial reason for that was tourism. Thera are a number of motives to visit this place: The weather: Where almost all the year you can enjoy a lovely Mediterranean temperature and sunny days, giving to you many reasons to visit their beautiful and paradise bitches such as Ibiza, where nowadays it's the most famuous island in the world to enjoy having party as well and its being visited by many people around the world and also for natives Spanish people, or Benidorm in Alicante. Where Spanish people call that city 'the little England' for the number of tourist people from this country. The gastronomy: Spain has the best restaurants in the world where their traditional and modern cuisine create a new concep of food, using Mediterranean ingredients which ones are probably the best quality in the world being exported to another countries and being sold as a luxury products, and also about the classic food, where you are avaliable to enjoy lovely meal such as paella, callos, cocido madrileño or just enjoy tasting wonderfull wines and a lot of kinds of cheeses. The History: Spain has been conquered by many countries with different cultures aorund the milleniums and you are able to enjoy all that diverity in a small country, good example of this is Granada, where you are able to discover the wonderfull Alambra, one of the most beautiful mosque in the world from the arabic influences on the Middle Age, or La Sagrada Familia in Barcelona. An amazing cathedral unfinished from the Catholics Kings with a spectacular architecture, The cathedral of Santiago de Compostela in Santiago, Which one use a ghotic architecture and many pilgrins do its rute just to enjoy its amaing view and for religious reasons, and also the different numbers of Roman churches around all the country. '''The Parties: '''Where Spain have many celebrations and reason to have fun doing parties about many historical event around its history all the year in different cities and small countries such as San Fermines from Navarra, where people run in front of bulls risking their live until their arrive to the bull square to commemorate the Saint and enjoying drinking , dancing and having traditional meals on the streets. Fallas from Valencia, an amazing experience where Their build huge monuments with an idea and their compete to decide which one is the best and enjoying with fire works, music, desserts such us churros and buñuelos and many fire work shows and finally burning all these monuments. And the night parties are really long where you will discover and enjoy a number of discos and pubs next to the beach and enjoy those nights. you will find some interesting information on the next links: http://www.tourspain.org https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBwB9Im49WE Finally if you want know more about Spanish gastronomy I would recommend to you wach the TV show calls ' Made in Spain' from Jose Andres, a recognize Spanish chef living in USA showing to americans how is our culture. Pepe Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pepe9413 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 04:18, September 4, 2016 (UTC)